1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary mirror, and more particularly to an auxiliary mirror assembly for rear view mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical auxiliary mirror for rear view mirror is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,311,363 to Marsalka et al. and comprises an optical reflecting element assembled in a support housing. However, the auxiliary mirror is simply attached to the rear view mirror. The angular position of the auxiliary mirror may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional auxiliary mirrors.